


Season 6 As it Could/Should Have Been

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin comes home... but to where is the question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my idea of what Season 6 could/should have been like if QAF had been renewed for the next season...

Walking into the terminal, Justin scanned his baggage claim information. Glancing around one more time, he frowned, his face showing the slightest signs of worry lines. Brian was supposed to pick him up, but hadn’t yet. He made a mental note to call in case he didn’t find him anytime soon.

 Looking up, he spotted the baggage claim, hurrying to where his luggage was supposed to be, arriving just in time to see suitcases slowly emerging. He waited patiently until he spotted his first claim, reaching out to grab his garment bag. His two suitcases emerged, as well as his duffel bag, and he hurriedly snagged them, lest someone else grab them on accident.

 Suddenly, his cell rang. He glanced down hopefully, wondering…but it was only his mother.

 “Hi, Mom,” he said, cracking the first hint of a smile. “I’m home.”

 “Has Brian picked you up yet?”

 A frown returned. “Not yet,” he sighed, glancing around one more time, just in case…

 “Well, don’t worry,” Jennifer assured him. “If worse comes to worse, Deb and I can come get you. Have you tried his cell?”

 It was then Justin wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before, as he silently smacked his head. “Not yet,” he laughed clumsily.

 “Give him a few more minutes. I hear it’s rather busy this time of day.”

 “Ok, Mom,” he answered. “Bye.” 

Clearing that call, he flipped through his address book until Brian’s cell number appeared and sent it through. With each ring, his heart sank until finally, something picked up. “Kinney.” 

Justin felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Brian!” 

“Hey, how’s my Sunshine?” 

His voice was a welcome sound, as tears Justin hoped Brian couldn’t sense filled his eyes. “Where are you?” 

“Going home,” Brian answered. “Why? Where—where are  _you_?” 

“Pittsburgh International,” Justin answered, his expression giving way to his Sunshine smile. “And—just to let you know—I’m coming and staying.” 

There was a screech on the other end, and Justin winced, hoping Brian didn’t cause an accident. But after a while, he came back on the line. “Let me get this straight,” he answered breathlessly, “you’re  _coming and staying_?” 

“Yes,” Justin replied. As an afterthought, he added, “Brian—what—what did you mean when you said you were going  _home_?” 

“To the loft,” Brian replied, and Justin’s heart sank—he was really hoping he meant his palace, the house he bought for him. “Why—why were you wondering?” 

Smiling shyly, Justin confessed, “Well…I was hoping…to see my house again.” 

Laughing, Brian answered, “Well, don’t worry, Sunshine. You’ll see it soon enough.” 

 _That Brian_ , Justin thought, chuckling softly. It was times like that he was glad Brian had taken a chance on love. 

“Listen, Sunshine, I hate to break things up, but I do have to concentrate on the road—I’ll be there just as soon as I can,” he confessed, and Justin sensed a tremble in his voice. “It—it’ll be good to see you again.”

  _It’ll be good to hold you again_ , Justin thought, breaking into his Sunshine smile again. “OK, Brian,” he whispered. “See you then.” 

Silently replacing the receiver on the hook, he couldn’t take it anymore—he collapsed on a waiting chair, as tears rolled down his face. It had been a long road, but he got his name out there, which allowed him this long-awaited return home! 

He was still mulling over everything when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a start, he turned around, jumping up when he saw— 

“Brian!” 

His arms and lips seemed to have minds of their own, as he rushed into Brian’s arms, attacking him with what could only be described as unadulterated passion! 

Now it was Brian’s eyes filling with tears. The long wait hadn’t been easy on him, either, and if anyone knew of the vigil he kept, he’d have their balls! As he picked up one suitcase, Justin claimed the other one, throwing his duffel and garment bag over his shoulder. 

As they made their way to the Corvette, Brian looked over at Justin and smiled shyly, not unlike that fateful afternoon when they went to see Britin. Tears filled his eyes, and he just reached up and wiped them away. Things were the way they ought to be now—or at least they would be when they were safely tucked away in Justin’s palace as husbands. 

As they got on the road, Justin began to have suspicions—they didn’t seem to be heading to the loft! He glanced over at Brian. “Uh, Bri?” 

Without taking his eyes off the road, Brian replied, “Yes, Justin?” 

“I—I may be mistaken,” Justin stammered, “but—but this doesn’t seem like the way to the loft.” 

Brian smirked. “And what makes you say that?”

Before Justin could answer, the Corvette suddenly turned into a gate, parking to the side. Getting out, Brian came around to Justin’s side and opened the door for him. As Justin looked around, he couldn’t help feeling…he had seen this place before! 

Suddenly, it hit him—they had indeed arrived at Britin—his palace!

 “Brian Aidan Kinney!” Justin grinned, laughing. “I thought you said you were at the loft!” 

Grinning himself, Brian laughed with him. “But I  _was_  at the loft,” he insisted, throwing an arm around Justin and giving him a smack on the lips, “making sure the new owners were settled in before we came here!” 

All the while, they had been approaching the door. Brian removed his arm from around Justin long enough to retrieve his keys. Just before he opened the door, he smiled lovingly upon Justin. “Are you ready, Sunshine?” 

Justin just flashed his Sunshine smile. “I’ve never been more ready,” he whispered. 

As Brian opened the door, he gently guided Justin inside. “Me either, Sunshine,” he whispered. “Welcome home.” 

Justin tentatively stepped inside, not really knowing what to expect, other than what he remembered from their last visit. But when he had a chance to look around, he gasped, his eyes filling with tears. It had been cleaned up, the furniture was uncovered, and it looked absolutely fabulous! 

“Are you ready for the grand tour?” Brian grinned. 

As they ascended the stairs, Justin gripped the banister rail. Overall, he was impressed with all the work that had been put into restoring the place! 

Brian pointed out the numerous bedrooms along the way, including one that had been lovingly prepared in case Gus decided to visit. But the one on Justin’s mind was the one they would be sharing. 

Seeming to understand, Brian smiled and went to the next bedroom. Opening the door, he grinned at Justin. “Are you looking for this, Sunshine?”

When Brian opened the door, Justin was in for a shock. There before him was the grandest bedroom he had ever seen—a king-size four-poster bed was already turned down, waiting for that all-important first session of sex—or perhaps even just making love! 

Seeing Justin transfixed by their bed, Brian just smiled. “But that’s not all,” he orated, like the ad exec he was. Tearing Justin away from the bed, he led him over to the closet, opening the door with a flourish. Justin gasped, unable to believe it. There in front of him was the biggest walk-in closet he had ever seen—Brian’s clothes were already hanging on one side, while the other side—Justin’s side—was empty and waiting. 

Justin had barely enough time to hang his garment bag up and slide his other bags in with his foot before Brian pulled him away again. “And last, but certainly not least,” he concluded, opening another door, “the bathroom.” 

When they stepped in, Justin was in for a surprise. He immediately caught sight of the shower, but what really floored him was that it was part of—a bathtub! “That’s bound to be wonderful,” he sighed. 

As they came out, Justin caught sight of another door, but he wasn’t sure where it led. Opening it, he was in for a shock, for amazingly enough, it led to—Gus’ room! 

“Oh, that,” Brian laughed, coming over. “Yeah, I had that installed so we could peek in on Gus if need be.”

“Brian,” Justin sighed, the tears freely flowing, “last time we were here, you said you’d do, give, and be anything to make me happy. I believe you have gone above and beyond that,” he added, throwing his arms around Brian. As his blue eyes met Brian’s, he whispered:

“It’s good to be  _home_.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Brian removed his arm from Justin long enough to retrieve his ringing cell phone. Turning his back on Justin for the moment, he answered. “Kinney.” As he listened, his mouth turned up into a soft smile. “He’s home,” he chuckled. “We—we’ll be right there.”

Justin was in the process of filling his closet half when Brian approached. “Ready for another surprise, Sunshine?” he grinned.

Just as Justin put away his last piece of clothing, he turned, giving his best Sunshine smile. “ _Another_ surprise?” he chuckled. “You had me going for a minute, thinking we weren’t coming here yet!”

Brian just put his arm around Justin and led him downstairs and back to the Corvette. When they had entered and buckled in, Brian smiled. “I think you’ll like this surprise, Sunshine—maybe even better than coming back to your ‘palace,’” he added. When they re-entered Pittsburgh, Justin looked around. It certainly looked better than it did that fateful night when destruction surrounded them, when Brian had finally allowed himself to open up to him, when he finally admitted his, Justin was convinced, undying love.

Suddenly, the Corvette stopped. As they got out, Justin looked around. The store seemed vaguely familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. It was only upon entering that tears filled his eyes. They were at the same store where they had picked out their wedding suits, where Brian had told him he looked beautiful—that could only mean one thing! His suspicions were confirmed when the clerk brought back two garment bags—bags that held the suits they’d been trying on!

Justin was shaking badly when Brian handed him his. Brian smiled over at him. “Can’t believe this is really happening, Sunshine?” he chuckled. When Justin looked at him, he shook his head, and Brian could see the faintest tracks of tears rolling from his eyes. Laughing, Brian draped an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “You want to know something, Sunshine?” Leaning in, he confessed:

“Neither can I.”

As they drove back to Britin, it suddenly occurred to him—now that the wedding was back on, there were several people who ought to be informed—most of all, his precious son, their ring bearer! Of course, Justin’s mind was on his dream flowers, the golden gardenias, which added one more person to their “to contact” list!

That night, as they stepped into the shower/tub, Brian turned on the spray, letting the water cascade over them. He could already see them doing this every day, lovingly soaping each other up, taking his husband into his arms and whispering his promises from so long ago:

_“I love you… I would give anything… do anything… be anything… to make you happy.”_

But for now, they were just getting reacquainted with each other, touching each other lovingly, stealing intermittent kisses and making love. For that’s what they called it now—they were _in_ love… _making_ love. And when it hit Brian, he couldn’t help smiling. For once, there were _no apologies, no regrets_. He just knew the love of his life was _coming and staying_ , that this was the house in which they would spend the rest of their days!

After their shower, he scooped Justin up in his arms, carrying him to their bed. The impact was so soft, so gentle, it took Justin a while to realize where he was—and on what type of sheets he was lying. But when reality hit him, he took a section between his fingers and rubbed it lightly. His eyes widened—almost as much as they had that fateful night when Brian finally said those three words he wanted to hear!

“Satin,” he whispered, almost incredulously.

Brian just smiled. “Only the best,” he whispered, taking Justin’s hand in his own and coming in for a soft kiss, “for my Prince.”

And they slept together just like that, smiles on their faces.


End file.
